Many devices and systems allow a scene to be captured by generating image and/or video data of the scene. For example, a camera can be used to capture images of a scene for recreational use, for professional photography, for surveillance, among other applications. The image data from image capture devices and systems can be captured and output for processing and/or consumption.
Low light images are images that are captured with very little light. Taking high quality images with low light conditions is very challenging. For example, low light images are typically noisy, dark, and void of some or all color. The noise can cause a low light image to look grainy. Increasing the exposure time for the camera can help to increase the amount of light that the image sensor is exposed to, but can lead to a blurry image. Effective techniques are needed for processing low light images so that a high quality image can be output.